Thomas
Thomas (released as Thomas the Tank Engine until 2000) is a small blue tank engine. Models Learning Curve * 1992-1993 pre-production models: all versions had staples, flat magnets, undated wheels **Versions: ***(skinny flat topped funnel, smokebox not connected to front bufferbeam) ***(shorter flat topped funnel, smokebox not connected to front bufferbeam) ***(shorter flat topped funnel, smokebox connected to front bufferbeam) ***(beveled funnel, smokebox connected to front bufferbeam) ***(beveled funnel, smokebox connected to front bufferbeam, speckled coal instead of solid) * 1994-1995 first models made in China: all versions had no staples **Versions: ***(flat magnets, undated wheels) ***(flat magnets, annually dated wheels) * 1996 (smaller round magnets this year only, new face, rounded funnel) * 1997-1998 (all versions gained thicker wheels) * 1999-2001 (all versions gained plastic funnels and smokeboxes) * 2002-2010 (all versions gained new faces, larger smokeboxes and boilers, added details, removed back ledge) **Versions: ***2003-2004 (no stripes on boiler, permanent 2003 wheels) ***2005-2010 (striped boiler) Tomy * 2011-2012 (new CGI style face) Fisher-Price * 2012-2016 (new face, curved edges, longer magnet guards, other minor details, permanent 2012 wheels) * 2017-Present (redesigned smaller face, slightly redesigned details) * 2018 (unpainted sides, TTTE logo on coal bunker) Other Models 1998 *"Tired Out" Thomas 1999 *10 Years of Thomas in America Set 2000 *Battery-Operated Thomas 2003 *"Thomas Comes to Breakfast" 2005 *Paint-Splattered Thomas *60th Anniversary Thomas *"Celebrating 60 Years" Thomas *Collectible Golden Thomas 2007 *Gold Dust Thomas *"Birthday" Thomas 2008 *"Sodor Day" Thomas and Stanley *"Mud Covered" Thomas 2009 *"Goodbye, Hiro" celebration Thomas *Thomas and Annie *Thomas and Toby 2010 *"Slippy Sodor" Thomas *"Early Engineers" Thomas *Stinky Cheese Thomas *"Trick or Treat" Thomas *Day Out with Thomas 2010 2011 *Thomas with Musical Candy Cane Car *Thomas' Tall Friend *Easter Thomas *Holiday Lights Thomas *"Oil-Covered" Thomas *Thomas and Talking Diesel 2012 *Thomas' Country Show Delivery 2014 *Roll and Whistle Thomas 2015 *Thomas Engine Gift Pack *Light-Up Reveal Thomas *Decorated Thomas from Celebration on Sodor Set and Sam and the Great Bell Accessory Pack *Thomas' Cranberry Spill *Decorated Tidmouth Toys Thomas from Thomas the Really Useful Engine Book 2016 *Snowy Thomas from Santa's Workshop Express Trivia *Thomas, being the title character, is sold in more sets and special variants than any other vehicle. Gallery 1992ShiningTimePrototypeThomasWoodenTrainSet.jpg|The first 1992 Prototype with red wheels in advertisment 1992 Thomas Prototype.PNG|The third 1992 Prototype FirstEverThomas.jpg|First-Ever Produced Thomas 1992Thomas.jpg|The 1992-1994 Thomas 1992ThomasBox.JPG|The 1992 Box 1996ThomasBox.jpg|The 1994-1997 Box germanthomas|The German Box 1997Thomas.jpg|The 1997-1998 Thomas 2000ThomasBox.jpeg|The 2000-2001 Box 2002PrototypeThomas.jpeg|The 2002 Prototype 2002woodenthomas.jpg|The 2002-2004 Thomas 2005Thomas.jpg|The 2005-2011 Thomas 2005ThomasCharacterCard.png|The 2005-2007 Character Card 2011Thomas.jpg|2011-2012 Thomas 2012ThomasBox.JPG|The 2012 Box 2013PrototypeThomas.jpg|The 2013 Prototype Thomas.jpg|The 2013-2016 Thomas 2013ThomasBox.jpg|The 2013 Box Black Wheels Thomas.jpg|A black wheeled version Thomas seen in the 2016 yearbook (possibly a prototype) 2017ThomasBox.PNG|The 2017 Box Special Models Gallery TheMakingofWoodenThomastheTankEngine.jpg|The process of creating Thomas Tired_Thomas.jpg|Tired Face Thomas ThomastheTankEngine10YearsinAmerica.jpg|10 Years of Thomas in America Battery Operated Thomas 2001.jpg|2001 Battery Powered Operated Thomas (with Tidmouth Milk Tanker) Battery Thomas.gif|Battery Powered Thomas Prototype 429407-375Wx375H.jpg Prototypethomascomestobrecfast.jpg 60thAnniversaryThomasGold.jpg|60th Anniversary Thomas in Gold 60thAnniversaryThomas.jpg|60th Anniversary Thomas WoodenMetallicThomas.jpg|Wooden metallic Thomas batterypoweredchristmasthomas.jpg|Battery Powered Christmas Thomas ST.png|Snow Covered Thomas PT.png|Paint Covered Thomas TCTB.jpg|Thomas Comes to Breakfast BDay Thomas.jpg|Happy Birthday Thomas LightsandSoundsThomas.jpg|Lights and Sounds Thomas WoodenThomaswithSixFlagsCar.JPG|Thomas with Six Flags Car MudCoveredThomas.gif|Mud Covered Thomas Prototype SDT.png|Sodor Day Thomas TalkingRailwayThomas.jpg|Talking Railway Series Thomas 1 5ec45f552a4d91fd2811a25c9ce17362.jpg TTWRttsnowmn.jpg|Thomas and the Snowman TTWRttflourtb2.jpg|Thomas and the Flour Car TTWRttbzybee.jpg|Thomas and the Buzzy Bees Thomas and The Buzzy Bee's.jpg|Buzzy Bees Thomas TTWRhllween.jpg|Trick or Treat on Sodor Trick or Treat on Sodor.jpg|Trick or Treat on Sodor Thomas SST.png|Slippy Sodor Thomas EEThomas.jpg|Early Engineers Thomas CheesyThomas.png|Stinky Cheese-covered Thomas ZooThomas.JPG|Zoo Thomas ThomasatSea.jpg|Thomas at Sea Thomasthemusicalcandycanecar.png|Thomas with Musical Candy Cane Car Thomas with Musical Candy Cane Car.jpg|Thomas with Musical Candy Cane Car Thomas Thomastallfriend.png|Thomas' Tall Friends Easterthomas.png|Easter Thomas Holidaylightsthomas.png|Holiday-Lights Thomas WoodenThomaswithJellybeanCar.jpg|Thomas with Jellybean Car thomas holiday caboose|Thomas and the Holiday Caboose WoodenChristmasThomaswithCaboose.JPG|Christmas Thomas with Caboose WoodenBirthdayThomaswithMusicalCar.JPG|Birthday Thomas with Musical Caboose Thomas' Country show delivery.jpg|Thomas' Country Show Delivery Talkingdieselandthomas.jpg Battery-OperatedBoosterSteamCarwithThomas.png|Battery-Operated Booster Steam Car with Thomas Thomas'BalloonDelivery.jpg|Thomas' Balloon Express HappyBirthdaySpecialThomas.png|Happy Birthday Special Thomas'PigPickUp.jpg|Thomas' Pig Pick Up TalkingThomas.jpg|2013 Talking Lights and Sounds Thomas AdventuresofThomas.jpg|Blue Snowplow Thomas, Fish-covered Thomas, and Paint-Splattered Thomas FishCoveredThomas.jpg|Fish Covered Thomas Thomas'CastleDelivery.png|Thomas' Castle Delivery Santalittleengine.jpg RollandWhistleThomas.png|Roll and Whistle Thomas Egg&ConfettiCoveredThomas.JPG|Egg and Confetti-covered Thomas ThomasEngineGiftPack.jpg|Thomas Engine Gift Pack SamandtheGreatBellAccessoryPack.png|Thomas in the Sam and the Great Bell Accessory Pack Thomas'CranberrySpill.jpg|Thomas' Cranberry Spill TidmouthToysThomas.png|Decorated Tidmouth Toys Thomas from Thomas the Really Useful Engine Book BRIOThomas.jpg|Brio Thomas Thomas-1-.png|BRIO Battery-powered Thomas ForDisplayOnlyThomas.jpg|A display model of Thomas Unpainted Thomas.PNG Category:Engines Category:Introduced in 1992 Category:Vehicles Category:Talking Railway Series